Promises
by Sleepydreamer97
Summary: Natsu wasn't the only one to be raised by Igneel. He had a friend named Dani. Dani and Natsu did everything together until one day, Dani goes on a quest with Laxus. Tragically, Dani is taken by rogue wizards. A few years goes by before a girl and a familiar fox exceed crash through the doors of Fairy Tail. Soon after, a group of rogues enters, demanding the guild give up the girl.
1. Chapter 1

" _You're going on a quest...with Laxus!? Why?"_

" _Relax, Natsu. I'll only be gone a few days. You can survive without me."_

 _Natsu couldn't believe what he was hearing. Out all the mages in Fairy Tail, not including himself, Dani chose Laxus to go on a quest with her. She was insane!_

" _Dani...you can't go with Laxus. You just can't."_

" _Why not? Is someone jealous?"_

 _Natsu looked at the little fox exceed on Dani's shoulder in disbelief._

" _What!? No! What makes you think I'm jealous?"_

 _Dani smiled and hugged Natsu. "I'll be fine, Natsu." Dani kissed Natsu's forehead, making him close his eyes. He just had this feeling that something was going to go wrong._

" _Dani…"_

" _I'll be home in a few days, Natsu."_

 _Laxus approached from behind, a slight smile on his face. He was enjoying the look of jealousy that Natsu was trying to hide._

" _You ready, Dani?"_

 _Dani smiled at Laxus before hugging Natsu once more. "I'll be home soon. I promise."_

 _Natsu watched as Dani and Laxus walked off, Koda flying above them. "See you soon, Dani."_

"Natsu? Are you alright?"

Natsu snapped out of his trance and looked up at the person who had approached him. It was Lucy. Concern showed in her brown eyes. Natsu quickly looked away and wiped away the tears that managed to fall.

"Hey, Lucy. I didn't hear you. Whatcha doin?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come on a quest with me? Gray and Erza said you'd be too upset today and I was wondering why."

Lucy approached the stone that stood in the center of the clearing. She read the name on the center of the stone, curious as to who the wizard was the stone belonged to.

"Dani Lee Dragneel? You had a sister?"

Natsu shook his head as he started to gather a bunch of wild flowers. "Have...not had. Dani's not dead. She's just...missing and she's not my sister. She just has my last name because she didn't have one when she was found by Igneel."

Lucy got confused. "Wait. Igneel trained two kids?"

"That's right. Fairy Tail has two Fire Dragon Slayers."

"Wow. That sounds so cool. Um, how did she go missing?"

Natsu stopped and felt his breath stop too. He felt a little angry at Lucy for asking, but it was only right that she was curious. She wasn't a member of Fairy Tail when Dani was around, so...it only seems right for her to ask.

"She went out on a quest with Laxus...and from what he said...they were jumped by a group of rogue wizards on their way back. Laxus said they grabbed Dani...and just disappeared in a cloud of smoke."

Lucy saw the pained look on Natsu's face and felt bad about asking. She walked over to him slowly and hugged him. Natsu froze at the touch, but he knew Lucy was just trying to comfort him. He hugged Lucy back before placing his bunch of flowers on the monument.

"Come on. Let's go back to the hall."

"Ok."

The hall was quiet when the wizards returned. Gray and Erza were sitting at a table near the entrance. They got up when they saw Natsu and Lucy enter.

"Bout time you showed up. Where the hell were you?"

Natsu glared at Gray, furious that he would ask such a question. "You know damn well where I was. If you even cared a little bit about her, you would have done the same!"

Silence filled the hall as the rest of the guild watched. All eyes were on Gray, some of them knowing who Natsu was talking about and the feelings Gray had for the person. For a moment, it seemed like the two wizards were going to start fighting, but they were interrupted by the door to the guild hall being slammed opened.

"Please...Help us…"

Everyone was shocked to see the dark figure standing in the doorway. The person took a few steps forward, just enough so everyone could see clearly. The person appeared to be a young girl in a dirty cloak. The hood covered her face, but everyone could see she was bleeding. In fact, she seemed to be bleeding from several wounds on her body. In her arms, the girl seemed to be holding a small animal. The creature looked up at the mages in front of it. Some of the members recognized the animal as a fox exceed. It was dirty and seemed to be bleeding from a slit in one of its ears.

"Help us…"

Lucy was horrified by what she was seeing, but couldn't believe the condition the girl was in. She could see droplets of blood falling to the floor and she could see that the girl was swaying.

"What happened to you!? Did someone do this to you!?"

The girl seemed to look up at Lucy. Lucy could just barely make out the girl's eyes from behind her bangs. The girl took one step forward and then seemed to look at Natsu. The smallest fragment of a smile spread on her face.

"The S.T.S."

Natsu had no clue what she meant and didn't have time to ask because the girl fell sideways onto the floor. Erza and Mirajane ran over and knelt down by the girl. Mira scooped up the little fox while Erza picked up the girl.

"This girl needs medical help right away! There's no time to take her to the hospital. I need help in the infirmary now!"

Erza ran through the crowd of wizards, who quickly stepped to the side. Mira ran after Erza with the exceed. A few mages followed, leaving the rest of the guild standing in awe. Lucy had sat down, a few tears falling. She didn't know why she was crying, but she was.

"That poor girl. Who could have done such a thing? And what did she mean by "the S.T.S"? Is that some sort of group?"

Lucy looked over at Nats and was surprised to see that he was reacting. Even Happy was looking the same. Lucy took a couple steps forward.

"Natsu?"

Natsu didn't even look at Lucy. He just walked away from Lucy and left the hall. He didn't even care that he stepped in the blood that remained on the floor. Lucy tried calling after him, but Gray shook his head.

"Something's up with Natsu. I think you should leave him alone for awhile."

Lucy sighed and looked at the door. "Yeah. Thanks, Gray. I think I'm gonna go home now."

Lucy left the guild hall and went home. When she reached her house, she just crawled into bed. At the same time, Natsu was sitting in his house in one of the two bedrooms. Unlike his messy room, the room he was in was clean and neat. Natsu sat on the purple covered bed, crying and looking at a picture. In the picture, he was smiling with a girl. At their feet, were Happy and a smiling fox. A couple droplets of tears fell on the picture.

"Dani…"


	2. Chapter 2

" _I wish I had an exceed."_

 _Natsu looked at Dani, who was playing with the little blue kitten. He saw the sad look in her eyes even though she tried to be happy. Natsu didn't like it when Dani was sad. He scooted closer to her and gave her a hug._

" _Maybe you'll find an egg and a cat will hatch out of it too."_

" _Maybe. Wanna go for a walk with me? We could go explore the forest."_

 _Natsu stood up with a smile on his face. "Sure. Maybe we'll find you an egg while we're out."_

 _That seemed to get Dani's attention and she perked up instantly. "What are we waiting for!? Let's go!"_

 _Dani scooped up Happy and grabbed Natsu's hand. She pulled him behind her as she ran out of Fairy Tail, nearly running into Laxus on the way out. Natsu laughed as he allowed his friend to drag him along._

 _They reached the forest in no time. They explored the trees and the little caves that they found. They even sparred against each other and practiced their magic. All in all, the two mages had loads of fun._

" _I love running through the trees. Do you like running through the trees, Natsu?"_

" _It's alright, but I like just the idea of hanging out with you, Dani."_

 _Dani was surprised at what Natsu said, but then she laughed. Natsu smiled as he watched Dani laugh. He love watching her laugh. Dani stopped laughing and smiled as she and Natsu lay on the forest floor. She looked at the sky through the leaves. Suddenly, she shot up and started to look around._

" _Do you hear that?"_

 _Natsu tried to listen to whatever Dani heard. "What? I don't hear anything."_

" _Listen closer. Wait...Over there!"_

 _Dani scrambled to her feet and ran into some bushes on the other side of the clearing she and Natsu were in. Natsu sat up and watched the bushes, waiting for Dani to come back._

" _Dani?"_

" _AWWW! YOU'RE SO ADORABLE!"_

" _Dani!?"_

 _Natsu jumped up and ran into the bushes. He found Dani on the other side and she was holding something. Dani smiled when she saw Natsu and turned around to show him what she found._

" _Isn't he the cutest little thing you ever saw!?"_

 _Natsu looked at the little animal in Dani's arms and smiled. The creature was a baby fox. The little fox looked at Natsu with big blue eyes and smiled._

" _He is cute, isn't he? Looks like you found your exceed, Dani."_

" _Really? This is so amazing!"_

" _Whatcha gonna name him?"_

" _Hmmm...I think I'll call him...Koda."_

Natsu snapped his eyes open. He had another dream about Dani. Tears had fallen in his sleep and landed on the pillow. Natsu looked down at the purple pillow beneath his head and sighed. It was still hard to wake up and see that Dani was missing. Natsu slowly got off the bed, making sure to smooth out the covers afterwards. He then left the house and headed to the guild hall.

"Hey, Natsu. Glad to see you're back. I was starting to get worried."

Natsu smiled slightly at Lucy. She always worried about him.

"Hey, Lucy. Has anything happened with the girl?"

"No. She's still unconscious, but the little fox was awake for a little while before he fell asleep again."

Natsu sighed. He was hoping the girl had made some progress and woken up. He didn't know what it was, but there was something about her that seemed important. Natsu decided to put the girl aside in his mind and went to go look at the request board. However, it seemed like the doors were just begging to be harshly opened because they were blown in from the outside. Shards of wood went flying, making some of the guild members crouch down to protect themselves. Natsu was blown back onto his back. A few shards of wood managed to cut him, but they weren't serious. He sat up and looked at the broken doorway. A group of about seven entered the guild, each of them wore a cloak similar to the one the mystery girl wore.

"Sorry to barge in like this, but it seems you have something that belongs to us."

Natsu wasn't sure what the lead man was talking about, but then he saw a symbol on the man's cloak. It was a bit hard to make out, but it was clear enough so Natsu could see the letters STS.

"STS? Wait...you're the bastards that hurt the girl in the infirmary."

The lead man laughed. "I wouldn't say hurt. It's more like "corrected". She wasn't following the rules and needed to be punished. By doing that, we correct our girls. Now, if you will please...hand her over."

Natsu wasn't sure what it was, but he didn't like the man at all. There was something about him that screamed evil. Natsu glared at the man as he stood up.

"No. We won't give her to you. You're just gonna hurt her again."

The man sighed. "I can see that you are true to your word and that deeply saddens me. I hate to do this but…"

The man quickly threw what looked like a ball of black at Natsu. It seemed like the ball was made of shadows. Natsu barely had time to dodge. The shadow ball missed him by an inch and exploded when it hit the wall. Natsu couldn't believe that the man tried to hit him. That angered Natsu greatly. Balling his hands into fiery fists, Natsu charged at the man and they started to fight. The other cloaked men started to attack the other guild members and soon, the whole guild was fighting. It may have seemed like the seven men could have been easily beaten, but they were strong.

 **(I'm awful at writing fight scenes when it comes to Fairy Tail, so I'm just gonna skip the details for now.)**

Natsu hunched over in pain, trying to catch his breath. The group of men were stronger than he thought. After all the fighting, only two men were knocked out. Natsu looked at the lead man, his teeth bared against the pain and his eyes screwed into a glare. The man just chuckled.

"You should listened in the beginning and given us the girl. None of this fighting would have happened if you just listened. Now, how about that girl?"

Natsu continued to glare at the man. "N-No."

The man shook his head. "That's too bad. I thought I could reason with you, but now I see it was pointless."

The man started to form a purple ball of shadow and prepared to finish Natsu off with it. Lucy screamed in horror at the sight. The man grinned, enjoying his moment and then…"

"STOP!"

All heads turned to the voice and gasped. Standing at the back of the mages was the girl. Her fox exceed rested on her shoulder. The girl wore her bloody cloak, hood covering her face. She walked through the crowd and stopped in the center.

"Stop! I won't allow you to hurt anyone else."

The man grinned again and lowered his hands. "I see you've decided to give yourself up. Smart girl. You've finally realized that it's pointless to make people who don't even know you fight for you."

The girl growled under her hood. "That's where you're wrong. These people do know me. They took me in when I was young. They became my family until you took me away. I will not go back with you...and I will not allow you to hurt anymore members of my guild!"

Everyone gasped and gasped even more when the girl ripped her cloak off. Under the cloak was a girl with long black hair and bright blue eyes that burned with hatred. The girl wore a top in the same style as Erza's Japanese Cloth armor. Her bottoms were ripped black jean shorts. She wore no shoes, but what stuck out the most on the girl was the purple guild mark on her right shoulder. There was no mistaking the mark of Fairy Tail. The man seemed stunned, but then he laughed.

"Well, you certainly know how to put on a show, but there is something you are forgetting: the Chip. As long as that chip is in your body, you can't use your magic."

"Oh? You mean this chip!?"

The girl grabbed something from her pocket and tossed it to the floor. The man gasped when he looked at the blood stained chip on the floor.

"How did you…"

The girl smiled and pointed to a bandage on her upper left arm. "I cut it out shortly after I escaped. It hurt like hell, but I wasn't going to live with that chip in my arm."

The man glared at the girl. "You little shit. How dare you-"

"How dare I? HOW DARE YOU!?"

The girl charged at the man as she was quickly covered with flames. Everyone couldn't believe what they were seeing. The girl yelled out her rage as she raised a fist.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"

The man couldn't even bring his arms up before he was hit. The force of the hit sent him flying back into his followers and then onward out of the guild. The men were knocked out instantly, each burned badly.

Out of the entire guild, three people were by far more shocked by what they saw. Natsu had fallen to the floor and couldn't take his eyes off the fire covered girl. A few tears even managed to fall. Gray was stunned as well and felt strange feelings re-ignite in his body. From the second floor, a certain lightning mage felt feelings stir in him too. For all three boys, they couldn't believe that the girl they thought was gone forever was back in their lives. As they watched the girl attack the men and chasing them away, they all shared the same thought.

" _Dani…"_


	3. Chapter 3

"And don't you dare come back!"

The girl snorted to emphasize what she said and then turned around to go back into the guild. She ignored the looks from everyone as she looked around. She seemed to be looking for someone.

"Koda? Where'd you go?"

"Dani!"

The fox exceed shot out from the back of the group and flew straight for Dani. Dani caught him with open arms and spun him around. Koda laughed and snuggled up to Dani when she hugged him. Suddenly, tears started to fall from both the dragon slayer and the exceed.

"We're finally free. For real this time, Koda."

"I know, Dani. No more darkness and no more pain."

As the two continued to cry, Natsu finally managed to get himself up and approached.

"D-Dani?"

Dani froze when she heard the voice she thought she would never again. "Natsu?"

"It's me, Dani."

Dani turned around slowly and felt more tears stream down her face when she saw the face she had been dying to see. She felt her breath stop before she launched herself at her best friend.

"NATSU!"

Both dragon slayers crashed to the floor, but they couldn't care less. They sat on the floor on their knees, hugging like the world would end if they let go. Natsu cried his heart out. Most of the guild members were shocked to see Natsu crying. He was always tough, no matter what. Eventually, Gray, Erza, Mira and Makarov stepped up. Dani looked up from her hug with Natsu. She missed seeing her beloved friends the few years she was trapped. Dani let go of Natsu, despite his refusal to let her go, and went to the others. She looked each friend in the eyes before they all gathered in a group hug.

"I missed you guys so much."

Mira kissed Dani on the head. "We missed you too, Dani. We're so glad you made it home."

Dani went back to hugging everyone and soon, the whole guild was gathered in a group hug. All except Lucy. She felt that since she didn't know Dani, she shouldn't join the group hug. When the group hug ended, Elfman grabbed Dani and placed her on his shoulder.

"I think it's time for a celebration! A round for everyone, Mira!"

The whole guild cheered and started to celebrate the return of their lost Fairy. Lucy had sat on the edge of the hall, but she was eventually pulled into the celebration by Levy. Music was played and people danced and drank. Dani cried more, but this time it was tears of joy and laughter. Everyone had a great time, but Dani felt that someone wasn't participating in the celebration. She felt like someone was watching her and looked up at the second floor. Laxus didn't expect Dani to look at him. In fact, he expected her to be angry with him because he didn't save her. A pained expression crossed Laxus' face, making him look away. Dani frowned.

"Hey, Elfman. Can you put me down? I need to go talk to someone."

"Sure, but if you need a man to help you out, just let me know."

Dani laughed as Elfman put her down and walked over to Master Makarov. He was sitting on the bar counter, drinking and talking to Mira. When he saw Dani, he smiled at her and stood up.

"It's really good to have you back, Dani. The guild just wasn't the same without you."

"Thank you, Master. Um, I know the rule is that none S-Class wizards weren't allowed on the second floor, but...could you make an exception this once. I...need to talk to Laxus."

Makarov stroked his chin, thinking about it. None S-Class wizards _weren't_ allowed on the second floor, but Laxus was blaming himself for what happened to Dani. Makarov knew his grandson thought about it everyday. With a sigh of defeat, Makarov looked at Dani and nodded.

"I suppose you can go up to the second floor. I figure you have some things you want to talk about."

Dani sighed with relief and kissed Makarov on the cheek. "Thank you, Master!"

Makarov blushed a little before looking away. He made himself look busy by pretending he was inspecting his cup and testing the drink. Dani giggled before walking towards the stairs that led to the second floor. When she reached the bottom, she stopped. She felt nervous. She remembered the look on Laxus' face the day she was taken. She knew Laxus felt he failed her.

"He has to know that I don't blame him. Those Rogues were stronger than both us."

Gathering herself, Dani climbed the steps to the second floor. There, she found Laxus sitting by the railing.

"Laxus?"

Laxus flinched when he heard his name. He turned his head slowly and couldn't believe who had talked to him.

"Dani? W-What are you doing up here? Y-You're not S-Class."

"I know, but Master Makarov said I could come up here. I...want to talk to you."

Laxus felt his stomach drop. The moment he dreaded had finally come. Now, he was going to hear all the things Dani had to say about what happened and how she felt.

"About w-what?"

Dani looked at her hands before walking over to stand beside Laxus. "I want to talk about that day. You know what day I'm talking about."

"How could I forget, Dani?"

" _Did you see the looks on the villagers faces? They were so happy that we stopped the Gorian."_

" _You did great, Dani. That Gorian didn't know what hit him."_

 _Dani giggled and hugged her exceed. Koda wagged his tail and snuggled into Dani. Laxus rolled his eyes._

" _Yeah. They were pleased, but I still think the request was stupid. Why pay wizards to get rid of a giant monkey that was stealing their eggs? They could have done it themselves."_

" _That Gorian was huge and those people depended on those eggs. That's how they make money to live. They sell eggs."_

" _Whatever."_

 _Laxus looked away, an annoyed, bored expression on his face. Dani playfully nudged him with her elbow._

" _Don't be such a grump. The wrinkles on your face will stick and then you'll look like Master Makarov."_

 _Koda nodded from his new spot in Dani's head. "Yeah."_

 _Laxus couldn't help but smile. Even though they were close friends of Natsu and acted like him sometimes, Dani and her fox got to him. Laxus even started to think he had a little crush on Dani. He wasn't sure, but he did know that Dani didn't annoy him like most of the members of Fairy Tail. He could even put up with Koda. Laxus looked at Dani from the corner of his eye and couldn't help as he watched her mess around with Koda. Dani happened to look over, but Laxus looked away before she saw him._

" _Hey! I think I see the East Forest. We're almost home!"_

 _Laxus looked ahead to the place Dani was pointing at. "Yep. That's the East Forest. Good eye, Dani."_

 _Dani laughed, but then stopped when dark fog started to surround them. It got thick fast, which was unnatural. Dani stepped closer to Laxus, a little scared. Laxus looked at Dani and growled a little. He hated seeing Dani scared. She always acted tough, but sometimes, things got to her. Laxus took Dani's hand and started to lead her in the direction he last saw the forest. Dani held Koda close to her in her free arm. Laxus felt Dani's grip tighten as they walked and squeezed her hand reassuringly._

" _Everything's fine, Dani. It's just a little fog. No big deal."_

" _Y-Yeah. Just a little fog."_

 _Laxus continued to lead Dani along, but soon, he started to hear what sounded like voices and footsteps. He looked around, but stopped when he saw a shadow appear in the fog ahead of him. In a matter of seconds, the one shadow became a few. Laxus narrowed his eyes as the shadows got closer and soon, he saw that they were people. One person started laughing._

" _Looks like it's our lucky day, boys. These two look like they'd be popular with the customers. The little fox looks like he may fetch a pretty penny as well."_

 _Another man stepped forward, this one with shaggy purple hair. "Yeah. You're right, Zeno, but I think we should just settle on taking the girl. She's got black hair and a beautiful pair of blue eyes. The boss loves girls like that."_

 _Laxus held Dani close to him and she clung to him. She buried her face in his chest, her body shaking. Koda didn't even seem to care that he was being squished between them. He was shaking just as much as Dani. Lacus glared at the men, all of them now surrounding him and Dani._

" _What do you want?"_

" _We want your friend. She's awfully pretty."_

 _The men got closer, some even trying to touch Dani. She flinched away from them, letting out little squeals of fright. One of the men then started to snicker and pointed to Dani's guild mark._

" _Look, Zeno! She's a wizard! We hit the jackpot! It even looks like her fox has a mark too. We can take them both!"_

 _The man called Zeno laughed and rubbed his hands together. "We certainly did hit the jackpot, boys. I think it's time to bag our prizes and go."_

 _Dani screamed as she felt something wrap around her and pull her off Laxus. Laxus swung around and saw black glowing ropes wrapping around Dani and Koda. The man with the purple hair was grinning as he pulled Dani back. Another man grabbed Koda from Dani's arms and stuffed him in a bag. His spiked collar fell off in the process, landing in the dirt below._

" _LAXUS! HELP!"_

" _DANI! KODA!"_

 _Laxus ran towards Dani first, but he was tackled by a couple other guys. Laxus got them off him soon, but he was once again tackled. This time he was electrocuted and the attack temporarily immobilized him. Laxus could only move his head and watched as Dani was tied up. It seemed like the ropes around her rendered her powerless. Laxus could see she was trying to use her magic to burn the ropes, but no flames were made. Laxus tried moving and managed to roll over onto his stomach. He pushed himself up onto his arms._

" _D-Dani..."_

 _Dani looked at Laxus with fear in her eyes and tears streaming down her face. "LAXUS! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME! PLEASE!"_

 _Laxus reached out towards Dani. He tried with all his might to move, but he still couldn't. The men laughed at his feeble attempts and then...they all disappeared. Before they were gone, Dani called out once more._

" _LAXUS!"_

 _The name echoed in the air as the fog finally lifted. Laxus stared in disbelief as he looked at the spot he last saw Dani. The first thought that Laxus thought was that he failed. He told Dani it was going to be alright...and he failed. A single tear fell down Laxus' face as he finally managed to get up. He walked over to where Dani was taken and looked down. Something silver flashed in the dirt. Laxus picked it up and saw that it was a locket...Dani's locket. Laxus remembered that Mira had given it to Dani on her birthday. Dani loved it immediately and never took it off since. Laxus saw his reflection in the polished silver of the heart. Tears started to fall more as Laxus tightly clenched his fist around the locket._

" _I'm sorry, Dani. I'm so sorry…"_

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Laxus was on his knees and was crying. He was crying into Danny's stomach as he held her close to him. Danny was shocked and couldn't believe how Laxus was reacting. She didn't think Laxus would react the way he was. She always thought of him as someone who was strong. She didn't think he could ever cry, let alone feel sorry.

"Oh, Laxus."

Danny pushed Laxus back a little and knelt down so they were equal. She looked into his eyes and saw all the pain and sorrow he felt. Tears started to fall from her eyes again, making Dani feel bad. She pulled Laxus into a hug and she felt him flinch, but he quickly hugged her again.

"I'm sorry, Dani. I tried to save you. I really did."

"I know you tried, Laxus. I don't blame you for what happened. You don't need to continue blaming yourself. Just let it go."

Laxus continued to cry, but now, his tears were of joy. Ever since Dani was taken, he thought she hated him for not saving her. Now, with his own ears, he heard her say she didn't blame him. It felt so good to hear those words. Dani smiled and pulled Laxus away from her. She wiped away the tears that remained on his face and kissed his cheek. Laxus managed to pull a slight smile. Dani giggled and stood up.

"That's better. Now, why don't you come down and join in the celebration. Stop being by yourself."

Laxus gathered himself before standing up. He looked at Dani and saw the happy glimmer she always had in her eyes before she was taken. That little glimmer was enough to bring Laxus' spirits up all the way. Dani smiled and held her hand out. Laxus laughed a little before taking Dani's hand and allowing her to lead him down to the celebration. Most of the guild was currently gathered around the bar, cheering Cana on as she chugged down a barrel of beer.

"I see that Cana hasn't changed. Nobody around here seems like they changed. It's like the whole guild hasn't changed."

"Well, there is Lucy. She joined a little while ago."

"Really!? Oh my god! All of this must be so awkward for her."

Laxus laughed when he saw Dani's face. "Don't worry about her. Levy has her taken care of."

Dani sighed and giggled when she saw how ridiculous it was for her to worry about a little thing. Laxus laughed along with her, then suddenly ducked to avoid getting hit with a chair. Dani gasped and looked to where the chair had come from. She laughed when she saw that it was just Natsu and Gray. She could even hear what they were arguing about.

"I can't believe you spilled your drink on me!"

"It's your fault. Your weren't watching where you were going."

"Are you saying that it's my fault!?"

"I'm not saying it's mine, Flamebrain."

"What'd you call me, Ice Princess!?"

The two mages then started to throw punches. They each bumped into other members and soon, the whole guild was fighting. Dani and Laxus were hiding behind the bar since it was the closest thing they could get to. Laxus thought Dani would be upset because everyone was fighting during her celebration of returning, but it was the complete opposite. She was smiling and laughing and her eyes were filled with delight. She turned to Laxus and through the scratches she had on her face, Laxus saw the Dani he always saw.

"Welcome home, Dani."

"Thanks. Now, let's have some fun!"

Dani got up and jumped onto the bar counter. She scanned the brawl until she Natsu. He was fighting with Gray and Elfman. Dani grinned and got in a fighting like stance. Both her fists lit up with fire. Dani then jumped high in the air and aimed herself at Natsu.

"HEADS UP, NATSU!"

Natsu looked at the person who addressed him and grinned. He launched himself at Dani, smiling as he saw the Dani he missed so much.

 _It's good to have you home, Dani._


End file.
